List of companies involved in Code Lyoko
This is a list of companies who were involved in Code Lyoko. Many companies were involved in the Code Lyoko franchise, with the two shows, books, games, distribution, and miscellaneous merchandise. Some of these companies are significant enough to warrant their own articles. Some are more minor. This article attempt to list all of both of these groups. Companies with their own articles * Antefilms * Moonscoop * France Télévisions * Megamax * Kabillion * Atlantyca * The Game Factory * Norimage * Splash Entertainment Funimation Funimation is a media import and localization company that operates out of Texas. The company got its start dubbing the Dragon Ball franchise for Cartoon Network. It primarily makes money by importing Japanese media "and occasional French shows", and selling "and translating" the media for the English market. Funimation was responsible for releasing some of the early Code Lyoko DVDs, such as "Movies, Music, and Mayhem", and other collectible DVDs which are now hard to find. Funimation is a subsidiary of Navarre Corporation, and is one of the largest companies of its kind. * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Funimation * http://www.funimation.com/ * https://twitter.com/FUNimation * http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Creator/Funimation Canal J Canal J is a French children's TV network. Canal J is a subsidiary of the Lagardère Group. Canal J was one of the two origional broadcasters of Code Lyoko, the other being France 3. It was the second French channel to carry Code Lyoko Evolution, following France 4. The channel is famous worldwide as both an initial broadcaster and an importer of many childrens' shows, such as Team Galaxy, Martin Mystery, Sonic Boom, Skyland, and Sailor Moon Crystal. The channel frequently cobroadcasts with Cartoon Network. Like France Télévisions, the channel is available on TNT, France's national cable and satellite provider. * http://www.canalj.fr/ * https://www.youtube.com/user/canalj * https://twitter.com/canalj Cartoon Network Cartoon Network was the first international broadcaster of Code Lyoko. CN performed the initial airing of Code Lyoko for the US market within a few weeks of broadcast of the French dub in France. Cartoon Network chose to not license Code Lyoko Evolution, because the network has had bad experiences in the past with live action shows, such as Tower Prep and Unnatural History, which both had bad ratings and were canceled after a single season. Cartoon Network also chose to not air the latter half of Season 4, angering a lot of the fanbase. Despite this, and giving Code Lyoko bad timeslots in many cases, Code Lyoko managed to get the third highest nielsen ratings on the network, as of 2006. Cartoon Network was started on October 1st, 1992 by Turner Broadcasting, so that the company could make money off of its animation assets. The channel's first show was the Bugs Bunny short Rhapsody Rabbit. The channel was the initial broadcaster of many popular and critically acclaimed shows in the 90s and early 2000s, such as Dexter's Laboratory, Edd Ed n Eddy, Teen Titans, and the Powerpuff Girls. In 1997, the channel launched Toonami, which was a major introduction of Anime into the US market. In 2000, the channel launched Boomerang, as a dumping ground for canceled and old shows to still make money. Later, in 2004, the channel launched Miguzi, a programming block which carried both Code Lyoko and Totally Spies, two high-performing Franime. Code Lyoko was removed from the Miguzi block for a worse timeslot, but survived the cancelation of the timeslot itself. Code Lyoko continued to be broadcasted until 2007. Initially, the channel was a rebroadcaster of the Hanna-Barbera cartoons, but diversified in 2002 with a code-share channel, "Adult Swim", a channel dedicated to animation for people in their 20s and teens. * http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/ * https://twitter.com/cartoonnetwork * https://www.youtube.com/user/cartoonnetwork * https://www.facebook.com/CartoonNetwork * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cartoon_Network Universal Studios Universal Studios is an American media conglomerate. Universal Studios' involvement in Code Lyoko was manufacturing and distributing the Code Lyoko DVDs for the French domestic market. Universal Studios is a subsidiary of NBCUniversal, which is in chain a subsidiary of Comcast, a company which is scum. It is one of the 4 oldest film companies in existence. The bulk of the company's income comes from movies, though it also makes money from TV shows, a theme park chain, and acting as an international distributor. * http://www.universalstudios.com "mute your speakers" * https://twitter.com/UniStudios * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Universal_Studios Beyond Home Entertainment Beyond Home Entertainment is an Australian/New Zealand media import company. Its main involvement with Code Lyoko was releasing the Region 4 DVDs of the first season. They are a subsidiary of Beyond International. The company runs on a hybrid of original programming and DVD imports. The company is most famous for making the TV shows "Mythbusters" and "Monster Bug Wars". It's also famous for importing the Pokemon, Daria, and Smurfs franchises into Australia. * https://www.facebook.com/BeyondHomeEntertainment * http://smurfs.wikia.com/wiki/Beyond_Home_Entertainment * https://www.beyondhe.com.au/ * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magna_Home_Entertainment * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beyond_Television_Productions * https://twitter.com/BeyondHomeEnt Dargaud/Mediatoon Distribution The current owners of the license to Code Lyoko and Code Lyoko Evolution. Mediatoon, a subsidiary of Dargaud, have created 3 YouTube Channels where you can watch Code Lyoko for free in French, English and Spanish, they upload a new episode almost every week. * http://www.dargaud.com/ * http://www.mediatoon.com/ * http://www.mediatoon-distribution.com/en/catalog/186/code-lyoko/ * http://www.mediatoon-distribution.com/en/catalog/187/code-lyoko-evolution/ * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dargaud * https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dargaud * https://twitter.com/EditionsDargaud * https://twitter.com/MEDIATOON_Live * https://www.facebook.com/editions.dargaud Category:Company Category:Lists